


Riddle's Birthday Party

by velrenxy_rhoven



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Floyd just do what he like, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Riddle is so precious, Romance, Spoiler until chapter 4, Surprises
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: Sebuah ketukan pada jendela kamar Riddle dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Riddle mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa yang berani-beraninya datang pada jam segini? Kau melanggar aturan Queen of Hearts #487!" Riddle kemudian melangkahkan dirinya menuruni kasur, membuka jendela kamarnya dan melihat sosok yang tidak pernah ia sangka.Floyd Leech.."Bodoh!!! Kendalikan dulu sapu ini supaya kita berdua tidak jatuh!! Jangan bawa aku juga!"."HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIDDLE RYOUCHO!!"
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Riddle's Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> Riddle's Birthday Party © velrenxy_rhoven

_**"I do not need anyone who defies me** _  
_**I am the absolute ruler on my own world.** _  
_**My world itself submits to me!"** _

.

.

.

Riddle membuka matanya secara paksa. Tidak dapat dielakkan bahwa saat ini ia membutuhkan oksigen untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak dengan sangat kencang. 

" _Breathe_... Bernafas." Ucapnya perlahan pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya berdiam didepan dadanya, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari mimpi buruknya.

 _Overblot_. 

Saat dimana dirinya tidak dalam kendalinya sendiri. Saat dimana Riddle kehilangan jati dirinya dan tergantikan oleh sosok lain yang menyeramkan. Riddle tidak pernah membicarakan ini pada siapapun, termasuk orang-orang yang selama ini telah mengalami _overblot_ ; Leona Kingscholar, Azul Ashengrotto dan Jamil Viper. Ia menolak untuk membicarakan hal tabu ini karena bagi dirinya, itu sama dengan mengoyak jati dirinya yang sudah ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam. 

Ia tidak ingin mengingat siapa dirinya saat ia seperti itu, saat ia kehilangan kontrol dan melukai sosok yang seharusnya ia lindungi. Beberapa kali Riddle mencoba menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam hingga ia kembali tenang. Tetapi, rupanya nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya malam ini. 

Sebuah ketukan pada jendela kamar Riddle dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Riddle mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa yang berani-beraninya datang pada jam segini? Kau melanggar aturan _Queen of Hearts #487!_ " Riddle kemudian melangkahkan dirinya menuruni kasur, membuka jendela kamarnya dan melihat sosok yang tidak pernah ia sangka. 

Floyd Leech. 

"Kingyou-chan~~~~" senyumnya sambil memanggil panggilan Riddle dengan nada bermain-mainnya. "Kenapa lama sekali? Kau sedang apa?" 

Riddle menghela nafas. Berurusan dengan Floyd bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan saat ini. "Tentu saja aku tidur, kau tidak tahu sekarang sudah tengah malam?" 

"Ehh~~" Floyd mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dimana keseimbangan miliknya pada sapu miliknya kini menjadi oleng. 

"O-Oi!" Tangan Riddle hendak menarik Floyd agar tidak terjatuh. Alih-alih mendapati tangan Floyd, malah tangan Riddle yang tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Floyd. "F--Floyd!! Apa yang--uwaaahhh!!" 

Tanpa persetujuan Riddle atau aba-aba, tangan Floyd langsung menarik Riddle agar menaiki sapu milik Floyd, membuat sapu itu malah berputar karena Floyd tidak bisa menyeimbangkannya. 

"Ahahahahaha~~~ apa ini? Ini seru!!" Teriak Floyd sambil tertawa, seolah ia mendapat kesenangan tersendiri ketika keduanya berputar-putar di udara.

"Bodoh!!! Kendalikan dulu sapu ini supaya kita berdua tidak jatuh!! Jangan bawa aku juga!" Riddle yang sedari tadi memegang kerah baju Floyd kini berusaha untuk memegang gagang sapu mereka, berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan mereka agar tidak terjatuh. 

Riddle menghela nafas panjang ketika akhirnya situasi dapat dikendalikan. Tetapi pertanyaannya adalah satu. Seberapa _extreme_ Floyd membawa mereka berputar hingga mereka tiba ditengah lautan? Beruntung saja Riddle tidak pernah makan makanan berat sebelum tidur sehingga ia tidak merasa mual. 

Riddle kembali menghela nafas. "Floyd! Apa yang kau---" 

Dan Riddle merasakannya. Sebuah kecupan pada bibirnya. Riddle membuka matanya lebar ketika Floyd melakukan hal itu secara tiba-tiba. "Kingyou-chan~ Selamat ulang tahun~" ucap Floyd kemudian dengan senyumnya yang lebar. 

Muka Riddle mulai memerah, bukan memerah karena ia marah tetapi entah mengapa ia merasakan pipinya terasa panas. Memang dirinya dan Floyd sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi _moment_ seperti ini adalah saat dimana Riddle tidak bisa menolak perasaannya sendiri. Meskipun Riddle menyadari bertapa meresahkannya berada bersama dengan Floyd Leech, tetapi ia akui bahwa selama beberapa pekan ini eksistensi Floyd lah yang selalu menghiasi kehidupannya. 

Floyd kembali memajukan dirinya, menutup jarak diantara keduanya sebelum ia kembali mencium Riddle. Ia menghiraukan sapu milik mereka dan membuat keduanya perlahan jatuh ketengah lautan. Riddle membuka lebar matanya saat Floyd memberikan sesuatu pada mulutnya melalui ciuman mereka berdua. 

Riddle menutup matanya, ia sudah bersiap bila ia harus menahan nafasnya. Tetapi sungguh ajaib karena ia tidak merasakan sesak. "Kingyou-chan~~ tenang saja itu ramuan yang bisa membuatmu bernafas di air. Aku memintanya pada Azul khusus untukmu~ aku anak baik 'kan? 'kan?" Floyd, berdiam didepannya saat ini, dan ia telah kembali pada wujud asli miliknya. 

Riddle menghela nafasnya. "Floyd, kurasa umurku bisa berkurang setengah abad bila kau terus-terusan membuat kejutan seperti ini. Bila kau ingin mengajakku kelautan, tidak harus jam ini juga 'kan?" 

"Kalau bukan sekarang moment-nya tidak akan tepat lagi ~ dan aku mau sekarang!" 

Riddle tahu bagaimana sifat Floyd. Bila ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang diinginkannya, ia bahkan bisa lebih keras kepala dibandingkan Riddle. 

"Baiklah-- tapi apa yang mau kita lakukan?" 

Floyd tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat, tapi kau tidak boleh membuka matamu sebelum aku berkata boleh. Kingyou-chan jadilah anak baik dan tunggu instruksiku ya~" 

Riddle kembali menghela nafas. Ia hanya pasrah, kemudian ia mengangguk, membiarkan Floyd memegang tangannya dan membawa mereka berdua menyelusuri lautan. 

Riddle tidak pernah merasakannya. Bagaimana kehidupan Floyd didalam lautan, ia tidak tahu bahwa kekasihnya begitu mahir ketika membawanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia tidak membiarkan Riddle terluka atau terkena apapun selama mereka menyelusuri lautan tersebut. Hingga akhirnya, Floyd berhenti untuk bergerak. 

"Kau boleh membuka matamu sekarang~~" ucap Floyd. 

Dan ketika Riddle membukanya. Sebuah confetti mengarah padanya. Tentunya bukan confetti biasa karena mereka berada didalam lautan. Confetti itu berisi sebuah balon-balon air kecil yang berwarna-warni, dan ketika balon kecil itu meledak, mereka akan bersatu dengan air. 

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIDDLE RYOUCHO_!!" Ucap semua anggota _Heartslabyul_ yang berada disana.

Mata Riddle terbuka lebar. Trey, Cater, Ace dan Deuce berada disini. Ternyata mereka sudah merencanakan hal ini bersama dengan _Octavinelle_ , karena sangat jelas mereka berada diluar entrance _Octavinelle_ saat ini. 

"Riddle-san" Azul tersenyum ketika menyambutnya. "Bagaimana dengan jemputannya?" 

Riddle tertawa kecil. "Sungguh, kalian ingin memperpendek umurku." Ia kemudian melihat kearah Jade Leech, saudara dari Floyd yang tengah berdiri disamping Trey. Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Riddle, biar bagaimana pun Jade adalah sosok yang memiliki peran penting mempersatukan keduanya. "Selamat datang di _Monstro Lounge."_ Seperti biasa, ucapan Jade begitu tenang, berbeda dengan sosok saudaranya yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

Azul mempersilahkan Riddle untuk memasuki tempat mereka saat ini. Sungguh berbeda karena selama ini mereka hanya melihat _Monstro Lounge_ melalui cermin, mereka tidak usah repot-repot untuk pergi menelusuri lautan hingga sedalam ini. Jade menunggu Floyd didepan pintu masuk, dimana tempat untuk menyaring air, sebuah ruangan khusus agar tidak akan ada air yang memasuki asrama mereka. Jade kemudian memyerahkan setumpuk baju yang diyakini adalah baju ganti milik Floyd. 

Setibanya didalam, ruangan tersebut telah terhias oleh dekorasi yang mirip dengan perpaduan antara _Heartslabyul_ dan juga _Octavinelle_. Sebuah kue strawberry berada ditengah ruangan, dimana dimeja tersebut sudah terdapat banyak hidangan makanan juga. 

Riddle tidak pernah menyangka akan hal ini. 2 tahun lamanya--tidak, lebih tepatnya seumur hidupnya, baik teman-teman maupun anggota _Heartslabyul_ lainnya tidak pernah berani untuk merayakan ulang tahun Riddle seperti ini karena peraturan yang terdapat didalam _Queen of Hearts_. 

Riddle adalah sosok yang begitu ketat pada peraturan dan tidak segan untuk menggunakan _unique magic_ miliknya bila ada seseorang yang berani membantah dirinya. Biar bagaimana pun, semenjak ia pertama masuk ia sudah menggulingkan secara paksa ketua dalam _Heartslabyul_ dan menjadikan tempat itu sebagai istana idealismenya sendiri. Sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang berani untuk memberikan pesta kejutan pada dirinya pun merayakan ulangtahun dirinya.

 _I'm the ruler of my own world._

"Kh..." Air mata milik Riddle tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja. 

"Whoaaaa!! Riddle-kun!?" Cater adalah sosok pertama yang menyadarinya. 

"Ace!! Ini semua salahmu!" Tiba-tiba Deuce berbicara.

"Hahh!? Kenapa bisa ini salahku!?" Ace yang berada disebelahnya langsung menjawab.

"Sudah kubilang bunganya harus merah kan! Kau malah membawa mawar putih!" 

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak sempat mewarnainya!"

Floyd, yang saat itu akhirnya baru bergabung dengan mereka dan melihat Riddle yang berlinang air mata langsung memeluk kekasihnya secara _overprotective_. "Siapa yang berani membuat Kingyou-chan menangis!? Huh?" 

"Kalian..." Riddle yang menjawabnya. "Kalian semua." Riddle kemudian membiarkan kepalanya berdiam disekitar dada milik Floyd. "Terimakasih..." Ucapnya kemudian. 

"Riddle," panggil Trey kemudian sambil memegang pundak Riddle yang masih memunggungi Trey. "Biarkan kami merayakan ulangtahun mu saat ini. Aku dan Jade sudah mempersiapkan ini semua bersama." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang lembut. " _Happy Birthday_."

" _Riddle-ryoucho_ benar-benar senang menangis ya." Balas Ace kemudian. "Tapi untuk kali ini saja! Tangisanmu itu tangisan bahagia 'kan? Selamat ulang tahun!" 

" _Rosehearts-ryoucho_." Kini giliran Deuce yang berbicara. "Terimakasih sudah membantu mengajarkan sihir kepada kami kami selama ini! Untuk kedepannya mohon bantuannya juga! Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Riddle-kun~" Cater adalah sosok yang memanggilnya selanjutnya. "Kau tidak akan menemukan video tadi di magicam-ku, tapi Cay-kun akan menyimpannya dalam ponsel ini. Tenang saja ini rahasia diantara kita, ok? Hapibasu! Oh ya, tidak apa 'kan bila aku mengupload makanan dan dekorasi disini? Tempatnya sangat cocok untuk berfoto soalnya~" 

Dan sebelum Riddle menjawab, kini sebuah sihir muncul dari Azul, Jade dan Floyd. Floyd masih memeluk Riddle namun ia menggerakkan sebelah tangannya yang masih bebas untuk menggapai pena sihir miliknya. Sebuah tulisan _Happy Birthday_ yang berasal dari air kini tampak diudara. Ditambah dengan Azul yang mulai memutar _background_ musik dengan lagu _Happy Birthday._

Riddle tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Masa kecilnya ia habiskan dengan belajar dan belajar. Ibunya melarang ia memakan makanan melebihi batas aturannya, bahkan hanya sepotong _strawberry cake_ pada ulang tahun-nya sekalipun, ibunya tidak menyetujuinya. 

Tetapi aneh, bukan? Hal yang ia tidak pernah rasakan sebelumnya dapat Riddle dapatkan pada saat ini. Ia tidak perlu lagi meniup lilin seorang diri pada hari ulang tahunnya, tidak perlu berdiam dikamarnya dengan kue kecil yang ia tiup lilinnya seorang diri. Hingga ia melupakan hari ulangtahunnya sendiri, menganggap bahwa hari lahirnya bukanlah hal yang special maupun berarti lagi. 

Saat ini, ia kembali diingatkan bahwa ada kebahagiaan yang bisa didapatkan dari hubungan bernama sebuah pertemanan, dan bila bukan karena ia berada disini, ia tidak akan mendapatkannya.

"Terimakasih semuanya." balasnya kemudian. "Tetapi ingat bila bukan karena pengecualian, kalian sudah melanggar beberapa peraturan dalam _Queen of Hearts."_

Sebuah ulasan senyum yang tulus dapat terlihat ketika Riddle menyaksikan teman-temannya mulai panik. Meskipun tentu saja ia bercanda. Floyd membiarkan kepalanya berdiam diatas kepala milik Riddle saat ini, tetap memeluk kelasihnya seolah enggan untuk melepaskannya. 

Dan ini cukup bagi Riddle, juga kehadiran Floyd dalam kehidupannya telah mewarnai hari-harinya yang begitu monoton. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akan ada saat dimana ia dapat merasakan ulang tahunnya begitu istimewa.

**Author's Note:**

> RIDDLE OTANOMEEE!!! ( ⸝⸝⸝•́ω•̀⸝⸝⸝)  
> Happy Birthday 💜 jangan suka ngambek-ngambek terus ya nanti darting kamu 😂
> 
> Kemaren sebelum tidur sempet muncul plotbunny ini jadi sekalian aja ditulis (๑ ˃̵͈́∀˂̵͈̀ )
> 
> Makasih buat yang udah mampir baca, ninggalin kudos atau komen juga 💜  
> Have a nice day guys (♡˙︶˙♡)


End file.
